


Jusqu'en enfer, et après

by Nelja



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, accidental murder
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir été transformé en loup et avoir égorgé son frère, Vali réalise le peu de choix qui lui restent. Mentions de Narfi, Loki, Sigyn et Odin, en plus des personnages nommés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jusqu'en enfer, et après

La faim, bien sûr, est liée au corps, pas à l'esprit, et peut se révéler quand on change de forme. La férocité meurtrière aussi. Quand Vali se rappelle qui il est, il a le sang de Narfi sur les griffes et les crocs, et il est trop tard, pour tout.

Il s'attend vaguement à reprendre sa forme humaine, mais son corps reste celui d'une bête. Cela ne change rien. Ce n'était même pas un espoir. Tout ce qu'il peut faire maintenant est courir, sauvagement, sans penser, et un loup le fait mieux.

Il sent une odeur de danger. Il s'y précipite, les yeux fermés, la tête baissée. Il court encore longtemps. Il peut bien traverser la moitié du monde pour mourir.

"Petit frère." Vali lève brusquement la tête. Personne ne peut l'appeler ainsi, personne, maintenant que Narfi est mort. "On dirait que te voilà des nôtres."

C'est le Loup, Fenrir - c'est en ce lieu qu'il est enchaîné, et Vali est à portée de ses pattes.

Vali voudrait protester un instant, mais que peut-il objecter ? Dire qu'il n'est pas un loup, mais un Ase ? Même sous sa forme humaine, cela lui semblerait une insulte, maintenant. Dire qu'il n'est pas un destructeur ? Cela le ferait rire amèrement.

"Alors ils ont eu notre père." continue le Loup, avec un ricanement. Ses yeux rouges brillent, ses babines se retroussent sur ses crocs. "J'ai entendu les nouvelles d'ici. Tant mieux. Il a suffisamment dit que je m'étais fait enchaîner par ma propre stupidité."

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" demande Vali.

"Tu n'as fait que courir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas entendu les oiseaux, le vent ? Ils l'ont enchaîné avec les entrailles de ton frère."

Vali pleurerait s'il était humain - il se couche, baisse la tête, pose les pattes sur son museau. "Vas-tu me tuer ?" demande-t-il, comme une prière.

"Je peux le faire, ou pas. Je n'aurai probablement pas cette miséricorde. Cela ne change pas grand chose, de toute façon."

C'est juste un reste de curiosité qui prouve à Vali que son coeur est encore vivant. "Pourquoi ?"

Fenrir ricane encore. "Parce que tu n'as aucun endroit où aller. La prochaine étape de ton voyage sera forcément chez notre soeur, Hel."

* * *

Helheim n'est pas difficile à trouver, quand on peut sentir l'odeur des morts. Vali est suffisamment égaré dans sa tête et son coeur pour ne pas pouvoir se permettre en plus de perdre son chemin.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un loup, sent-il à l'odeur, quand il voit la créature qui garde l'entrée de ce monde seulement à-demi réel. C'est un immense chien. Sa gueule ouverte est si terrifiante qu'il s'y serait trompé, avant.

"Garm." dit-il. Sa voix déchire le silence. Aucune des ombres qui passent par là n'ose élever la voix devant le gardien.

"Hel pensait que tu viendrais." dit Garm. Il ne semble pas particulièrement ni féroce ni terrifiant. On dirait même qu'il essaie de sourire. "Nous sommes ta famille, après tout."

"Nous ?" demande Vali. Encore une fois, ce sentiment : il y a des choses qu'il veut savoir, sa vie ne s'est pas arrêtée. "Es-tu du sang de Loki ?"

"Je suis son fils aussi." répond Garm. Vali ne l'a jamais su. Bien sûr, il a entendu parler de Fenrir, de Hel et de Jormungand, les enfants que Loki a eu avec la géante Angrboda. Il connaît Sleipnir aussi. Il pouvait bien y avoir eu d'autres aventures. C'est juste qu'on n'en parle pas. Cela lui semblait normal. Plus maintenant.

"Il aurait dû nous dire !" s'exclame-t-il. Que pense-t-il ? Qu'ils auraient pu se réunir tous ensemble, pour les solstices et les équinoxes ? Cela n'aurait rien changé.

"Il n'était pas un très bon père." fait remarquer Garm. "Pas très mauvais non plus, ceci dit. Il n'a jamais été cruel avec moi ou ma mère. Il nous a laissés seuls."

Il était un bon père pour moi, pense Vali. Il nous emmenait jouer des tours aux dieux - il nous racontait des histoires à moitié fausses. Mais il ne veut pas le dire. Ce n'est pas qu'il a peur de mourir. Mais il n'est pas là pour blesser ceux qui sont de son sang. De cette façon non plus.

"Hel est une soeur généreuse, par contre." continue le gardien. Vali a le sentiment qu'il aimerait parfois qu'on lui parle plus. "Elle m'a recueilli. Elle m'a offert une place. Elle peut faire cela pour toi aussi."

Vali pourrait répondre qu'il n'attendait rien d'autre que la mort, mais il sait que, plus que quiconque, elle peut lui offrir cela aussi.

"Quand tu passeras le Gjallarbrú," conclut Garm, "dis à la géante vierge Módgud : je viens pour voir ma famille. Elle te laissera passer."

* * *

Hel est terrifiante. Vali voudrait se faire tout petit devant elle, se rouler en boule. Ce n'est pas son apparence, ni son pouvoir, ni même ce qu'elle est. Il a cherché la mort depuis qu'il a tué son frère, il y a quelques heures, il a une éternité. Mais l'enfer n'est pas seulement dans son royaume, il est dans son regard.

Vali ne peut faire autrement, devant elle, que se rappeler tout le mal qu'il a fait, son orgueil d'enfant, de vivre au milieu des Ases, son mépris pour le reste de sa famille, pour les géants, pour les humains qui n'étaient pas morts au combat. Il se rappelle le corps de son frère, ses yeux emplis d'horreur, ses prières, pour la première fois.

"Je ne voulais pas !" gémit-il.

"Aucun de nous ne veut tuer, la première fois." répond Hel. "Pas même moi. Mais cela devient infiniment plus facile, ensuite."

"Qui vais-je tuer ?" demande Vali. Elle ne supporterait pas un esprit lent. Il le sait dans ses os de loup.

"Quand nous aurons terminé nos préparatifs, nous déclarerons la guerre aux Ases. Les détestes-tu assez pour cela ? Pour les détruire jusqu'au dernier ? Tout est de leur faute."

Vali repense à Odin lui lançant solennellement le sort qui allait le transformer en monstre (un fils pour un fils, disait-il - Vali a cru, à ce moment, que la victime était lui). Bien sûr, il se battra.

"Ma mère..." dit-il juste, comme un dernier regret qu'il est impossible de taire ou d'effacer.

"Elle est avec nous." répond Hel, tranchant ses derniers doutes. "Je ne pensais sincèrement pas qu'elle en aurait les tripes. Mais elle défend notre père, et la mémoire de Narfi."

J'étais un d'entre eux ce matin, un des Ases, pense encore Vali. J'étais prêt à les défendre. Cela le dégoute un peu, le fait rire pour le reste.

"Je suis prêt."

Hel sourit. Vali ne pensait pas qu'elle en était capable.

"Je te présenterai les enfants de Fenrir. L'un pourchasse le soleil, l'autre la lune. Le reste du temps, ils sont ici. Ils t'apprendront à te battre sous cette forme. Nous sommes une famille, après tout." Elle se lève. "Et maintenant, veux-tu voir ton autre frère ?"

"Lequel ?"

"Que croyais-tu ?" dit-elle d'un ton hautain mais tendre, par-dessus son épaule. "Ici est la terre des morts. Narfi est déjà là. Et ne prends pas cet air effrayé ! Il ne t'en veut pas, je lui ai tout expliqué. Il sera avec nous pour la fin des temps."

Vali répète une phrase, comme un charme magique. Elle était une raison de vivre, mais aussi un lien un carcan. Elle vient de devenir très douce. Nous sommes une famille.


End file.
